Together By Blood
by Angelic Cataclysm
Summary: The Chishiro Clan, one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful shinobi clan in the Land of Fire known for their Kekkei Genkai's that relate to the using of blood. Each year they hold a festival that pits family against family in a death match and this year the one of the last standing are Ai Chishiro and her childhood friend.


Blood splatters spread across the land as far as the eye could see. Red puddles after red puddles and bodies lying face down in some. Some were dead, others were on the verge. Among the corpses stood two figures: both lithe in structure and both wearing cloaks to conceal their bodies and face, only their mouths were revealed and they were currently smiling. Their lips curled up in a smile of insanity, one of the two were bearing their sharp pearly white canines.

"Only two stand now..." spoke a far away narrator or judge of the wide scale blood battle. The two turned their hidden faces to the voice, still smiling sinisterly as they waited for the voice to give the signal.

It was given.

The blood puddles that surrounded them suddenly shifted from the color of scarlet to milky white. So bright and hot, that steam was rising from it. The dead bodies too reacted and dissipated into the air like the steam. The smell from the melting flesh filled the air, choking any source of life around them. Close by, a plant that had been been spattered by blood eroded.

The two figure pulled back their hoods, revealing the faces of a young man and woman. Both were handsome and beautiful, the male was tall and built for his age, his sun kissed skin glowed under the setting sun and his hair was the color of bronze sunlight. Everything about him was like the sun gods had passed their traits to him, even his eyes were a gold color.

The female was smaller then him, slender yet very femininely structured. Her skin was white, her eyes red like a blood moon, her hair long and jet black. She was beautiful and had the aura of a controlled chaotic goddess.

The two watched one another, evaluating each others movements, estimating their abilities and parring themselves against each other mentally. Trying to play out the winner and depict the loser. They studied each other with their different colored orbs and suddenly disappeared.

Before they had been standing several hundred feet apart from each other, but when they reappeared they were face to face and both brought there hands to each other in an attempt that was meant to hurt. Their hand to hand clash ensued like a storm, wild and rushed. The female was quick and graceful, each strike that the male attempted at her was either evaded or deflected. Her blows were landed swiftly, yet left little damage compared to what the male could do to her if he landed a hit. He was much stronger than her physically, but that did not mean in any way that she was weak. Just inferior to him when it came to strength...

But she was a lot faster.

Each strike that she attempted bore fruitless, but with every missed attack her hits became quicker and quicker until she was a white blur of fury. She began to make contact with skin and when she had left a considerable number of cuts and bruises on the male she went to land a critical blow. She swiveled on her heel, spinning along with it while bringing her leg to strike him like a fighting ballerina but her effort was stopped when he grabbed her ankle, just before it broke through skin and bone.

His hand twisted, bring her up into the air so fast that she felt her neck snap back at the the sudden motion and she winced. He slammed her into the ground, creating a small sized crater the size of a body. The impact took the air right out of her and she started seeing spinning colors of red, orange, and yellow.

She rolled away as a fist was thrown at her face, she could feel the vibrations in the earth from the impact of his fist. So powerful that she knew if she had dodged a second too late, her face would have been smashed in and she would've been gone.

To avoid him, she grabbed his forearm as he was pulling his fist back. Pulling him towards her and driving her foot into his face, her black heel dug into his nose and she continued to pull and throw him behind her, using the gained momentum to flip into the air while still gripping his arm like a viperess. Using the gained momentum in midair, she flipped and again drove both her feet into his back. Sending him into the crater that he had created using her body and his fists.

She heard the crack of breaking bones.

Then she felt herself flying through the air.

While she had stood on his back he had flipped, grabbing her ankles once again and throwing her so far away that she was hurled into a rock which exploded upon impact when she hit it. Debris and rock dust came like smoke and she chocked, spitting up saliva and some blood. The spinning colors were coming more frequently now and she felt her head whirl for a moment.

For a few moments, there was silence. Only the sound of her heavy breathing and the sight of disappearing smoke were visible to her two senses. Through her red eyes, she looked over to where he lay upright and facing the sky which was night and day mixed like lava with purple and stars.

What she saw him do next alarmed her.

She saw him, his hands blurring so rapidly they almost moved as fast as her. She rose into a standing position slowly as she began to recognize his signals and began to form her own, going faster then she ever had before but it wasn't enough.

He finished a moment before her and fire rose from the ground like coiling snakes, racing towards her like buzzing wasps. The fire came closer, she could hear the humming from the flames and cried out when several coils seared her skin. Leaving angry red burn marks and blood started leaking from the wounds.

More and more flames started touching her, attacking her like relentless bees.

She saw him coming towards her, doing nothing to stop the attacking flames but he kept the attack up. Eying her like a lion would its prey and she was suddenly angry.

Doing something that she should've done before her hands started racing to form their own seals, so fast that her hands were shuffling like how a gambler would randomize a deck of cards. When she finished, blinding light formed around her in a circular motion and rose up around her before disappearing into the night sky.

The light disappeared, taking the flames along with it. Cooling her wounds but not healing them, but stopping the pain that she had felt earlier.

The man was close to her now, five feet away. He smirked and because he was so much taller than him she glared at him coolly with her ruby eyes.

"Had enough?" he sneered, once again bearing his white canines. "If you want we could stop."

She really wanted to punch him in the face. Cocky bastard.

She dusted off her black shorts and shed her short red cloak, revealing petite and smooth shoulders that showed burn marks. She shook her head, letting her long black locks tossle themselves before reaching up to both to tighten the two long ponytails. She brushed the bangs from her face, revealing a high forehead that was marked with a bright red cut.

She spread her feet apart, left in front of the right and started alternating on both feet. Her hair rippled like black waves and she brought her hands to her face, fingers extended and ready for another tussle.

He smirked and motioned for her to come at him.

She appeared in front of him with her foot raised above her head, charging every bit of chakra that she had into her foot and brought it down so swiftly that the motion was unseen.

He was able to get away just as her foot collided with the ground, a moment ago where he had been standing. A crater, about fifty feet wide was imprinted into the ground.

Again he formed hand signals, calling forth the element of fire that appeared around the two, encasing them in a cage of flames. He watched all her movements, so graceful that he would've been intrigued had he not been so occupied with dodging them. As she moved, he began to notice the white light that was gathering in her hands, blurring as she moved. So determined to hit him that he thought her attacks to be too hasty and fast-paced.

She was becoming predictable.

When she brought her hand to his face he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his body. He held her wrist tight as she attempted to struggle her way out but found that he was much stronger than her and he liked the fear that flashed in her eyes for that single moment. He pulled her tightly against him, the flame cage that he had created burning around them. The fire's light danced on her face, highlighting her every feature.

Holding her wrist tight, he took note on how she was no longer making any attempts to free herself from him, and used his thumb to trace the cut he had made on her forehead. The cut was no longer bleeding, it was already dried. He licked his thumb and rubbed at the trickle that was turning a dark red, he smiled when the dried blood was gone.

Releasing her wrist, he saw her try and jump away from him but grabbed onto her petite waist and pulled her back to him. Burying his face into her neck he felt her tense as he kissed her beautiful neck, then buried his nose into the side of her throat. He inhaled largely, taking in her scent and licked her. He felt her tense and smirked.

Bringing his mouth to her ear, he whispered something causing her red eyes to widen.


End file.
